(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
Among image forming apparatuses, such as facsimiles, copying machines, and printers, that form images using developers, there are those that use an intermediate transfer system in which, after a developer image developed using a developer is formed on an image holding member such as a photoconductor member, the developer image is temporarily transferred to an outer peripheral surface of an intermediate transfer belt that rotates, and, then, the temporarily transferred developer image is second-transferred to a recording material such as recording paper. In general, image forming apparatuses using the intermediate transfer system include a cleaning device that removes and cleans off undesired substances, such as developers, remaining on the outer peripheral surface of the intermediate transfer belt after the second transfer by bringing a plate member, such as a blade, into contact with the outer peripheral surface of the intermediate transfer belt after the second transfer.